l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Polvora
Polvora was in the most simple terms gunpowder. Called gaijin pepper by the Rokugani, it was a simple powder mixture that when lighted exploded. It had been adapted to cannons and flintlock weapons by the Merenae Kingdom. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 255 Composition It was a simple combination of sulfur, charcoal, and saltpeter. Time of the Void, p. 57 Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf History Oddly Polvora has a very unlikely origin, its current form was developed by Espada Cornejo who was inspired by a tube of chemicals which when lighted released bright colorful controlled explosions. These tubes had been brought to him by an merchant from the Ivory Kingdoms, this merchant had obtainted his from the distant Medinat al-Salaam. This Mekhem had obtained them from a Yobanjin thief who had stolen it from a caravan of Agasha shugenja. The Agasha were actually responsible for the invention of gaijin pepper. They made small "doses" of explosive that they used for fireworks. Espada seeing the potential of the chemicals expanded on them and created the modern form of gundpowder by adding saltpeter. Exotic Arms Guide, p. 79 Poluvora The initial Agasha Kagaku item was called Poluvora (Black Powder), and was more unstable than the gaijin version due to the lack of saltpeter in the mix. It was used for military purposes were limited due to its instabilities, but was often used for fireworks instead. Way of the Dragon, pp. 88-89 First Use Rokugan first saw the power of gaijin pepper in the Battle of White Stag, where the gaijin had adapted the use of gaijin pepper for weaponry such as cannons and flintlock pistols. The use of the powder caused major devastation and killed the Empress Hantei Yugozohime, so its use was banned by an Imperial Edict of the following Emperor, Hantei Muhaki. Exotic Arms Guide, p. 44 Other sources said that the Daidoji Harriers already knew of it, and used to defeat the Lion Clan in the Battle at Osari Plains, which happened during the rule of Yugozohime, Way of the Crane, p. 13 in the year 437. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 62 Illegal However, the Agasha family still used it for fireworks. Some believed that the Scorpion Clan and the Daidoji family had used gaijin pepper in times of war. It was also rumored that the fabled ninja made use of it. Imperial Histories, p. 95 Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 the Imperial City of Toshi Ranbo was set to fire with polvora. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kosaten Shiro Destroyed In 1167 Kosaten Shiro structure was severely damaged by an explosion of the polvora concealed in its warehouse by the Harrier. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 Study Allowed In 1200 the Emperor Iweko II allowed the Daidoji family to continue studying the use of explosives in secret. Only against outside forces would its use ever be allowed. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire See also * Polvora/Meta External Links * Polvora Cache (Twenty Festivals) Category:Merenae Category:Rokugani Language Category:Articles with Pictures